docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Waddly's Huggy Overload
"Waddly's Huggy Overload" is the second segment of the one-hundred and tenth episode of the Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins, which premiered on June 4, 2017. Summary The crowd gets too excited when Doc is chosen to lead the Rescue Workers Parade in McStuffinsville. Cast *Laya DeLeon Hayes as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Jess Harnell as Chilly *Rob Paulsen as Sir Kirby *Jeff Fischer as Lenny *Michael Gough as Officer Pete *Marieve Herington Waddly Penguin *Dee Bradley Baker as Speckles and Bonnie Blue Songs *What's Going On? *If You Wanna Say Hi Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript Chilly: Doc, are you nervous about leading the parade with so many people watching you? The thought makes me warm. Too warm! Am I melting? Lambie: Oh, Chilly, you can't melt! Chilly: Oh, yeah. Someday that fact will stick. (Chuckles) Lambie: (after she hears someone crying) Do you hear that? Who would cry at a parade? (Sees Waddly Penguin and gasps) Waddly Penguin! (Goes up to her) What's wrong? Waddly Penguin: I can't see parade! (Sobs) I'm too small! Hallie: We can fix that, sure as grease fixes a squeak. Come on over! (Brings Waddly up steps) Waddly Penguin: Oh! (Laughs) Lambie: Is that better, Waddly? Waddly Penguin: All better! Thank you, friends. Stuffy: Who's with Lenny the Firetruck? Hallie: That's the new firehouse dog, Speckles. Waddly Penguin: Speckles? (Gasp) A puppy? I love puppies! Stuffy: Oh, if you get that excited over a puppy, I hate to see what you're gonna do when you see a horse! Waddly Penguin: Did you say... horsey? Stuffy: Over there. It's Sir Kirby and his horsey, Bonnie Blue. Doc: I wonder why Bonnie Blue would run away. Hallie, did you see what happened? Hallie: I had a front-row seat. Waddly came over with her lights a-flashing and her beeps a-beeping. And she sure enough scared the tail right off of Bonnie Blue. Doc: Ah, that makes a lot of sense. Have you ever jumped when someone surprised you? Hallie: Oh, you better believe it! Especially when I'm not expecting it! Stuffy: Not me! I'm too brave for that. Ha ha! (Doc and Hallie look at him and smile) All right, well, maybe once or twice. Doc: Stuffy, Bonnie has had a scare. Make sure she gets some rest, please. Stuffy: You got it, Doc. Hallie: It's always a good idea to ask an animal's owner if you can meet their pet. Doc: Next time, ask Sir Kirby if you can meet Bonnie Blue. Waddly Penguin: I understand, Doc. I won't scare horsey again. I'll be very careful around horses, no lights, no beeps. Doc: That's a great plan, Waddly. Waddly Penguin: (Gasp) Look at all the animals! Stuffy: This is the vet clinic, where we take care of all the animals. Doc: Speckles bit you because you didn't know how to play with him properly. I brought you here to show you the proper way to meet new animals that you don't know. Stuffy: It's important to ask the pet's owner and to approach them properly. We'll show you how! Waddly Penguin: Lenny, Waddly sorry I scared Speckles. I did not mean to! Lenny: Its okay, Waddly. Waddly Penguin: Would it be okay if I petted Speckles now? Lenny: I think Speckles would like that. Trivia *'Diagnosis': Hoppity Horsey-itis *'Toys that debut in this episode': Speckles *This is the 12th episode we see Doc in her operating clothes. The first 11 were "Getting to the Heart of Things", "Molly Molly Mouthful", "Lambie Gets the Linties", "Space Buddies Forever!", "Welcome to McStuffinsville", "Night Shift", "Nikki's Night in the E.R.", "Birthday Party Emergency", "Camille Gets Over the Hump", "Into the Hundred Acre Wood!" and "Get-Well Gus Gets Well". *This is the first time Doc sings "What's Going On" to Waddly Penguin. Gallery toy hospital waddly's huggy overload.jpg Doc-and-the-gang_2.jpg Sir Kirby in Waddly's Huggy Overload.jpg speckles in ipad.jpg what's going on waddly's huggy overload.jpg Lambie with Officer Pete and Lenny.jpg lambie and waddly.jpg doc and toys operate waddly.jpg Lambie and Chilly.jpg waddly and whispers.jpg toy pets nuzzling waddly.jpg QHYlK8SnDb4 maxresdefault.jpg Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes where Hey, What's Going On was sung Category:Episodes about Waddly Penguin Category:Crying episodes